


California Summernight's Dream

by LadyLicquorice



Series: Bill and Sophia [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Saturday Night Live RPF, musician RPF
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Kinky, Love, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLicquorice/pseuds/LadyLicquorice
Summary: California Summernight's Dream, or:THE CROSSOVER YOU NEVER THOUGHT YOU NEEDEDBill and his serious girlfriend Sophia are horny one Saturday afternoon. They talk about sex and come to the conclusion that they want to have a threesome. Sophia's handsome friend, Harry, is super chill and would be into that. So the three of them meet up and enjoy a kinky summer's night at Sophia's house in Beachwood Canyon.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Harry Styles, Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bill and Sophia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098575
Kudos: 4





	California Summernight's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut from a very long story that I wrote. I really enjoyed writing this particular bit and decided to post it.  
> If you're interested in a little more backstory, let me know. :)  
> Sophia and Bill are chilling in the pool at the beginning. Bill is Bill, Sophia is a 30 y/o software engineer, they met at a work thing but started dating a while ago and are in looove. Harry is Harry, except he's not a rockstar. He's a teacher (music and english, duh) and him and Sophia are best friends and met through playing in a band together. Andy is Sophia's neighbour and they are friends.
> 
> Enjoy, my friends. And, you know.. TPWK <3
> 
> NOTE: This is a work of complete fiction.

„Hey Bill..“ she traced her finger down the side of his neck, resting her hand on his shoulder.

„Hmm?“

„I got a text from Harry earlier.. he wanted to know whether I was free tonight, to grab a drink. What do you think about inviting him over later?“, she asked carefully.

He looked at her, tilting his head.

„Like, invite him over for.. uhm, to have sex?“

„I mean..only if you want that, obviously. I know back in May we said that we would keep that idea in mind and talk about it in good time. I’d be up for it, but I want you to be super sure and comfortable..“

„I know I’ll be comfortable with you around. Uhm.. yeah, I think tonight could be a good night for that. If Harry’s up for it as well.. yeah..“, he trailed off.

He thought about him. As tall as him, yet of such a different build. He never knew he was into tattoos, but there Harry was, tan skin during the summer, the ink on his skin fascinating Bill like he never thought it would. They’d went out a couple of times, sometimes just the three of them, sometimes Andy and Harry would join him and Sophia in Sophia’s garden, sometimes Bill would tag along for a beer after band rehearsal on Friday nights, when he picked up Sophia to spend some time with her. He’d gotten to know Harry a little. It wasn’t hard to like him at all. He was the most friendly, open and affectionate person Bill had ever met. They got along quite well, and Bill couldn’t deny that he got a litte more curious each time he saw Harry, talked to him, got to know him more. He couldn’t deny that he would like to know how his bare skin felt under his fingertips, how it felt to be kissed by him, and even though it took him a while to think that thought without feeling weird, he was so curious about his cock. When he told Sophia, nervously, she just cuddled into him, telling him that he never had to feel weird or sorry about those thoughts around her. They talked about what he might wanna do, how far he might want to go, should he hook up with another man.  
Now, it seems, that day had come. 

„Hey, are you okay? We don’t have to, if you don’t want. I haven’t texted him back anything.. it’s up to you.“, she said softly.

„Yeah, I.. I’m okay. I really want to. I’m also really nervous because I don’t know what to do, but it also makes me really horny to think about him and… what we might do.“

„What do you want to do?“, she asked curiously, stroking his hair at the nape of his neck.

„I, uhm.. I guess just kiss him? And touch him a lot, he’s so hot. Jeez…“, he practically moaned and covered his eyes with one hand. 

She laughed. „I know right, so hot… I’m with you on that one. What else?“

„Uhm, I think I would like to give him a blow job. Or get one from him, maybe.. or both. I don’t know about.. I don’t think I’m ready for him or anyone to fuck me, I.. I really want that someday, not just yet.“

„You know, if you want that and would feel more comfortable with it being me, there are always strap-ons… just saying.“

„Wait, you would do that?“

„Of course I would, especially if it’s something you want to try.“

„I might, I… that’s really cool that you would do that. Would also be less pressure than with like, three people.“

„Yeah, definitely. What about you fucking him?“

„Ugh, yeah… I haven’t really.. I don’t wanna assume that he would want that, I guess?“

„Well, you can just ask him. I know he’s versatile..“, she smirked. 

„How do you see yourself in this? I feel like we’re always talking about me and another man in this scenario, but I want you to have fun as well.“

„Oh, believe me, I will. I would probably have fun just watching the two of you“, she laughed and winked at him. „But I’m sure it’ll all work out once we’re there.. I like sucking one cock while another one fucks me, for example. Also, something I’ve always wanted to try is, uhm. Double penetration, but not like.. you know my ass is off limits, but two cocks in my pussy is something I’ve fantasized about quite a few times..“, she said, a little timidly. They were still floating around the pool, the water only doing a poor job of cooling them down, which was partly because of the Californian summer heat, but also because they were both incredibly horny. 

„Whoa.. I mean, I know that some of the more kinky stuff you’re into is like.. you liking to have your pretty pussy stretched, but.. would that even fit?“

„Huh, if I recall that right ‚yeaah, you like having your pretty pussy stretched, huh?‘ is something you said rather than me“, she laughed. „ But.. I mean, you’re right. Yeah, I don’t know. I’ve never tried it before, and uhm.. both your cocks are rather big, so..“

„Huh, fair point..uhg, I’m so, so horny right now..“, he moaned. „I would be open to try, but I don’t want you to get hurt, babe..“

„I won’t“, she smiled and kissed him softly. „And I know, I’m so horny, too. Should we get out of the pool? I need some cold water, and I’m gonna text Harry back..“ 

„Sure, water sounds good.“

They climbed out of the pool, Sophia in front of Bill. As she climbed up the ladder he couldn’t resist to grab her ass from behind and below her, still standing in the pool. She stilled on the ladder, lokking back at him over her shoulder and wiggling her ass, smirking. He squeezed her ass cheeks, being able to see her pussy from where he was standing, and he could’t keep himself from trailing a finger down her slit, teasing her slightly. He left it at that, stopping before they got too riled up, and she climbed up the remaining steps, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself before handing him the other one. With a quick peck on his lips she turned away, walking into the house to find her phone.

\---

They were sitting on the patio, freshly showered and with a pitcher of homemade lemonade on the table between them, the warm evening air a lot more comfortable than the day’s heat, when Harry walked into the garden. He’d called his greetings as soon as he’d walked through the front gate, being surrounded by the dogs in an instant. He cuddled them, grinning at Bill and Sophia, who’d gotten up and walked over to greet him. 

„Hey you guys!“, Harry beamed at them, pulling Sophia into a hug first. „Hi gorgeous..“

„Hey Harry“, she hugged him back firmly, swaying from side to side, grinning at him as she let go. 

Bill stepped up to Harry, coyly reaching out one hand to go for a hug. Harry accepted him into his arms, hugging him tightly around the middle, hands softly rubbing his back. Bill muttered a soft 'hi', which Harry returned just as softly.

„Hey Soph, I wanna see how your flowers are doing, can we take a look around?“, Harry said after he and Bill had let go of each other. He had helped Sophia plant the vast majority of everything blooming and pretty in her garden.

„Sure, you’re gonna love the sunflowers, they’ve grown so much and are the prettiest..“, she enthused. 

They slowly walked towards the far end of the garden, looking at everything that had been planted that spring and grown to a gorgeous sea of flowers in various spots in her garden. Harry gushed about every single flower, taking extra time to look at the sunflowers and roses.  
Whenever they walked a few steps, Harry looked out for Bill, who was very quiet, lost in thought. He tugged him along by his arm, sometimes placing his hand on the small of Bill’s back to lead him along with them, Sophia noticed, smiling to herself at the sweetness of the gestures. She could sense that Bill was nervous, and usually she would be at his side in an instant to calm him, but she felt like it was a good move to let Harry take that place for now. Especially because it seemed to work, as the tenions in Bill’s shoulders slowly disappeared the longer they walked around. The seriousness on his face and the crease on his forehead slowly gave way to a soft smile, skin around his dark blue eyes slightly crinkling.  
By the time they had made their round in the garden, the sunset and the warm evening air had lulled them in.  
They decided to watch the rest of the sunset from her balcony, all three standing at the railing and watching as the sky turned from blue to orange, pink and yellow back to a different shade of blue, getting darker by the minute. A slight breeze made the curtains from inside her bedroom billow, sweeping them outside, weltering in the air.  
They decided to stay up on the balcony, taking residence on the huge, comfy lounge chairs, fairy lights dancing in the air above them like a sparkling, airy canopy. 

„I’m gonna get us something to drink.“ Sophia got up from her seat where she’d been cuddled into Bill’s side, walking through her bedroom, downstairs into the kitchen. She heard Bill and Harry laugh from the balcony and grinned to herself. She grabbed some glasses, the pitcher of lemonade and three bottles of beer from the fridge, put them on a tray and carefully balancing them upstairs.  
When she entered her bedroom, she didn’t hear the guys talk anymore, quietly closing the bedroom door behind her and placing the tray on the chest of drawers opposite her bed. She heard them kiss befor she saw them, Harry having taken up her seat next to Bill, one of his legs draped over one of Bill’s dangling in the air from the knee down.  
He held his face between his hands, caressing Bill’s cheekbone with his thumb as they kissed softly. They hadn’t heard her approach, and she watched for a couple more seconds, smiling at them as their kiss grew more heated, Harry now practically sitting in Bill’s lap.  
She took a step out on the balcony, carefully as not to startle them. 

„Starting without me?“, she asked softly, smirking at them. 

Their lips separated with an audible smack, both turning to look at her. While Harry just grinned crookedly, Bill looked at her with wide eyes, almost apologetically, yet also with so much love for her. As she slowly walked towards them, smilingly and deeply looking into Bill’s eyes, not taking her eyes away from his gaze that slowly filled with lust and passion.  
She set one knee down on the chair next to Bill’s legs, on the oppoite side of where Harry was clinging to him, dipping her head down to capture her boyfriend’s lips. Bill grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer, while she reached out for Harry, winding her fingers into his mahogany curls and lightly pulling, which she knew he liked. Harry moaned, the sound of his deep voice making Bill’s pulse jump.  
She pecked Bill’s lips one last time, raising from the chair and taking a hand of each, pulling them up and leading them inside.  
When they had stepped her dimly lit bedroom, while Harry closed the door, she turned around, taking Bill’s face into both of her dainty hands, looking him deeply in the eyes, kissing him and trying to convey that she was there for him.

„You alright babe?“, she whispered. 

„Yeah, I’m good. I love you.“

„I love you, too. Let’s have fun?“

„Yeah“, he breathed, pecking her lips as Harry stepped up behind him, pressing himself to Bill’s back, kissing his neck. While Bill relaxed back into Harry’s arms, enjoying the nibbling kisses, Sophia got to work on his pants, palming his erection through his shorts before undoing the button. He was already fully hard, as the groundwork had been laid through the anticipation, the build to this moment over the afternoon and evening.  
After she’d undone Bill’s shorts, pulled them to the floor and guided his legs to step out of them, she took off her own clothes, only keeping her black panties and black lacey bralette on. Harry looked at her over Bill’s shoulder, cocking one eyebrow before coaxing her towards them. 

„You look gorgeous, Soph.. come here.“

She stepped into their space, pecking Bill’s lips, immediately feeling his hands on her waist, thumbs digging into her flesh, stroking her sides and moving up and down. She craned her neck to reach Harry’s mouth, kissing him while Bill swiped over her nipples, pinching lightly through the thin lace, giving her pierced nipple a soft flick, smirking as she moaned softly at the sensation. He stepped back, pulling off his shirt, sitting on the edge of the huge bed, long, built legs on display. He watched as Harry’s hands roamed over Sophia’s skin, pushing the bralette up over her breasts, pulling it over her head in one swift motion. Giving her pierced nipple a couple of soft licks, he moved his mouth down her body until he reached the hem of her panties. Looking at Bill from the corner of his eyes, he kept his mouth close to her crotch, while hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling them down, exposing her pussy. When Sophia had to take a step back to step out of her underwear, Bill got up, hesitating for a second before he reached for the hemline of Harry’s shirt, taking it off of him, revealing his muscular torso, all of his tattoos on display. Harry went in for an open mouthed kiss, connecting his tongue with Bill’s, one hand reaching down to his boxers, palming his erection through the fabric. He parted for a second, to look at Bill questioningly, thumbs hooked into the waistband of his boxers. Bill gave him a short nod, panting, immediately connecting their lips again, as Harry pulled down his boxers, hands immediately on Bill’s hard cock. He sunk to his knees, looking up at Bill from under his lashes, again waiting for his OK, which Bill gave him by moaning and tenderly combing his fingers through Harry’s hair, giving him the slightest tug into the direction of his crotch. Harry didn’t waste any time, licking a stripe up the length of Bill’s dick, before taking the head into his mouth. 

„Fuuuck…“, Bill hissed, eyes closed and head tilted back until Harry’s mouth slid off of his cock with a little popping sound. 

„You’ve got such a gorgeous cock, Bill.“, Harry said, accompanying his words with soft strokes of his hand down the full length, looking at it in awe. 

„Fuck, I.. thanks.“, Bill panted. „I.. take the rest of your clothes off, I wanna see you, please“, he told Harry. When he complied, Bill reached an arm out to Sophia, pulling her in front of him, without taking his eyes off slowly stripping Harry. He hugged her from behind, caressing her tits, kissing her neck and grinding his erection into her backside. His hands moved down to her crotch, stroking over the crease between her thighs and hips, featherlight touches making Sophia’s skin break out in goosebumps. He moved his long fingers to her pussy, swiping over her clit a couple of times, before dipping lower with two of his fingers, discovering that she was soaking wet. 

„Fuck babe, you.. ugh. I wanna eat your pussy, turn around.“ 

Harry had finished taking his clothes off, standing opposite the two of them, stark naked, heavy cock bobbing between his legs proudly. He stepped towards them, grabbing Sophia’s shoulders, gently turning her around, so that she was with her back to him. He kneaded her breasts from behind, paying special attention to her nipples, before letting his hands slide down her belly, towards her crotch, where Bill had dropped to his knees, one hand clutching her hip, the other on the top of her thigh next to her pussy. He looked up at her, smirking, before he dove in and licked her open, one hand parting the lips of her pussy to grant him better access. He’d flicked her clit once with the tip of his tongue, when Harry’s hands reached her, two of his fingers taking care of her clit while Bill licked over and around her opening, tongue dipping inside every so often. It took all but a minute until Sophia was writhing and panting between them, softly moaning. They kept going until her moans became high pitched and needy, working on her pussy until she came onto Bill’s face, legs quivering. 

„Fuck, that was amazing..“, she whined, voice rough. Harry kissed her neck from behind, draping his arms around her and carefully guiding her to the bed to lie down. She scooted up and to one side a little, still blissfully enjoying the aftershocks of her orgasm. They watched her lie on the bed, completely relaxed, thighs open, pussy on full display for a second, before turning towards each other, leaning in for a kiss that turned sloppy in the course of a few seconds.  
Harry reached for Bill’s cock, pumping it a couple of times, before stepping close enough to him so he could take both their dicks in one of his huge hands. Sophia watched from the bed as Bill’s breath hitched at the sensation of the other man’s dick to his, Harry skillfully jerking both of their cocks. 

„Fuck, I.. we need to slow down or I’ll come like, now..“, Bill moaned, voice deep.

„Alright. What do you want, Bill?“, Harry purred softly, slowing his hand down and instead reaching to cradle Bill’s face, thumb swiping over his lips. „Tell me what you want now, handsome.“

„I think..I wanna suck your dick, if that’s alright, uhm… and..“, he looked over at Sophia, then at Harry. 

„I’d love for you to suck my dick. Can I suck yours a little?“, Harry asked. 

„Yeah, yeah.. oh my god. Uhm, Soph had this thing…“, he looked at her again, eyebrows raised slightly, as if he wasn’t sure if he should propose the idea. 

Sophia swooped in. „Yeah, I.. uhm, would love to try both of you fucking me at the same time..“, she said breathily, trailing off. 

Harry looked at her, then down at his and Bill’s huge cocks, then back at Sophia. „Are you sure?“ 

„Yeah, I’m sure, I wanna try at least. If you’re up for it.. I trust both of you.“

„Yeah, I’d be up for it. Bill?“

„Yeah, me too. Fuck, this is…“, he exhaled harshly, closing a hand around his painfully hard, leaking cock. 

„Down on the bed with you. “, Harry ordered, to which Bill complied immediately. 

Harry followed after him, crawling up next to where Bill was just giving Sophia a kiss. She smiled at him when they parted, nudging him towards Harry. 

„Go on, love, I wanna watch you.“

„Enjoying the show?“, Harry grinned.

„Fuck yeah, I’ve got two of the hottest men walking the earth naked on my bed. I don’t even know where I wanna look first…“

They laughed, Harry pulling Bill towards him, kissing him and allowing him to work his way downwards until he reached Harry’s thick, hard cock. He hesitated for a second, looking up at Harry who just nodded at him, before carefully licking the head of his cock. Harry moaned, the sound of his gravelly voice like that making Sophia tingle as she watched her boyfriend swallow her best friends dick inch by inch. She couldn’t really believe that this was happening, but she was enjoying it to the fullest. Two gorgeous men, both being graced with gorgeous, big cocks, both so horny for each other as well as for her. It was a little dream come true.  
Bill worked between Harry’s legs, sucking his cock down as far as he could without gagging, pumping the base, where he couldn’t reach with his lips, with a strong hand. The sounds Harry made spurred him on even more.

„Bill.. Bill, you gotta stop or I’m gonna come.“, he said, grabbing Bill’s hair to tug him away a little. Bill slid off his cock, mouth and chin shiny with spit. He sat between Harry’s spread legs for a second, gaze fixed onto his thick cock and his balls, before trailing downwards to Harry’s butthole for a split second. His dick twitched, not going unnoticed by Harry. He smirked, coaxing Bill to lie back next to him, carding his fingers through the sparse hair on Bill’s chest. 

„Maybe.. if there’s a next time you can take a closer look at my asshole..“, he whispered into Bill’s ear, smirking lightly as Bill blushed, dick twitching again.  
He kissed his way down to Bill’s crotch, kneading his thick thighs, massaging his thumbs into them, before slowly lowering his mouth to his balls, ever so softly licking them. Bill’s breath hitched, hands clenching into the sheets beneath him.  
As Harry went to lick his cock from base to top, Sophia leaned into Bill, kissing him deeply, passionately. Bill moaned inbetween kisses, completely overwhelmed by the sensation of his girlfriend kissing him - which on its own was hot enough - on the one handm and the sensation of this insanely hot man, sucking his dick as if his life depended on it on the other hand.  
It didn’t take long until Bill was breathing heavily, hips moving slightly, although he did his best not to fuck into Harry’s mouth too much. He was dangerously close, telling Harry so, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm down a little, as Harry pulled is mouth off, giving the head of his penis a little kiss. 

„Fuck, you guys look so good doing this“, Sophia said, voice raspy. 

„You look insanely hot lying there and watching us, Soph. I bet you’re off the charts horny right now..“, Harry smirked, still kneeling between Bill’s legs and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Bill turned to his side slightly, without disturbing Harry between his thighs, supporting his head on one arm and reaching a hand over to Sophia. He caressed her hips and the inside of her thigh, then swiped two fingers across her opening, dipping them inside briefly, only to withdraw them, glistening with her arousal. He licked his fingers while looking at Harry, moaning at the taste of her. 

„Fuck, you’re so wet. Shit.. are you ready to get fucked?“

„Yeah, fuck!“

„By both of us?“, Harry asked again, just to be sure. 

„Yeah, I’m sure and I’m ready. Condom’s on the nightstand, there’s also lube, but I don’t think you’re gonna need it.“, she said, breathing heavily in anticipation. 

They both rolled on a condom, Harry dropping the bottle of lube on the bed where he could reach it, just in case. 

„How do you want to do this, babe?“, Bill asked, kneeling in front of her, stroking her arm. 

„I think.. I’m gonna get on top of one of you, but like, reverse cowboy but I’ll lean back a lot. And the other one then faces us and tops me.“

„Alright…“, Harry said, lying down on the bed, allowing Bill to be the one to top, assuming that he would care a lot to see Sophia’s pussy in this scenario and to be able to look into her face. 

„You okay with me being here?“, he asked Sophia, who just nodded, looking at Bill questioningly before giving him a kiss. 

„You okay with topping, babe?“, she asked. 

„Yeah, definitely..“, Bill stroked her cheek, arm and took her hand into his, squeezing it before letting go and crawling towards where Harry’s feet were placed on the bed, knees drawn up. 

Sophia climbed over Harry’s lap, facing his knees and Bill. She looked over her shoulder, waiting for Harry to nod at her, to then slowly lower herself onto his cock, Harry’s hands tightly gripping her hips to guide her. Bill observed closely, hand on his own cock, as he watched Harry’s penis enter Sophia, her pussy opening around him. The stretch was already noticeable, and it would be extreme in just a couple of seconds. She felt herself get even wetter at the though, leaning back a little, supporting herself on Harry’s rock hard pecs with her hands behind her back. 

„You good?“, she panted. 

„Yeah, fuck.. you’re so fucking wet.“, Harry breathed, thrusting upwards once.

„C’mon Bill“, she said, eyes closed, head tilted back. 

Hesitating only for a second, Bill crawled between Harry’s open legs, running his finger along the lips of Sophia’s pussy, feeling around her stretched opening. He swiped his cock through the wetness there a couple of times, teasing her. 

„Soph, babe.. look at me.“, he said, breathing heavily. „Are you ready?“

She looked into his eyes, staring at her, filled with lust but also so much love. She nodded, bracing herself. Bill took a deep breath, directing his gaze to her pussy, aligning his cock on top of Harry’s putting on pressure by ever so carefully jutting his hips forward. He increased the pressure as nothing happened, Sophia’s hole not yet accepting him in. 

„Soph, I don’t wanna hurt you..“, he said, voice incredibly deep. 

„You’re not hurting me, it feels good. C’mon babe, please..“, she whined.

He grabbed the lube, applying a generous amount to his cock and also swiping a little over Harry’s already buried dick and around her opening. When he aligned himself again, it was easier. It still took more pressure than he would feel comfortable applying, but Sophia moaned and whined and told him yes!, and to keep going. So he pressed forward until his dick slid in on top of Harry’s. He hissed, cursing at the intense pressure. He inched forward, very slowly, to give her time to adjust. Her face was distorted in pleasure, tiny moans escaping her every time he moved forward. It took a while until he was fully sheathed, but the sensation was amazing. He didn’t know what to pay attention to, whether it was the tightness of her pussy or the feeling of Harry’s dick sliding against him, feeling amazing.

„I won’t last long“, Sophia panted. „The second you’re gonna start moving I’ll come..“, she whined. „Go“

Harry started moving first, pulling out just a tiny bit, only to thrust back in right away. Bill joined him, pulling out when Harry pushed in, alternating their movements, both panting heavily at the intese pressure, both being as close to finishing as her.

„Fuck, fuck.. go a little faster, I’m almost… aah“

The took up the pace, both moaning, almost losing it, yet still concentrating really hard on not making a wrong move, as not to hurt her. After three or four thrusts, Sophia let out a string of high pitched moans, cursing as she came hard onto both their cocks, clenching around them. The contractions of her inner walls brought both of the men over the edge, both moaning and cussing, hips jerking a little, as they released into the condoms, Harry clutching at Sophia from behind, Bill hugging her tightly from his position, hand in her hair, forehead dropped to her sweaty chest, resting inbetween her tits. 

„Fuck…“, she moaned, one last time, pussy still clenching rhythmically. After taking a couple of deep breaths, she realised that the stretch became too much. „Guys, can you pull out please..“, she winced.

„Alright, slowly, slowly…“, Bill said, putting a hand to Harry’s knee, as they both slowly retracted their dicks, Bill watching in awe as they popped out of her vagina, leaving her gaping a little bit. He gently stroked her inner thigh, moving to the outer lips of her pussy, massaging lightly before moving to her opening, softly caressing the sore skin with the tip of his fingers. Sophia twitched, but didn’t move away, just enjoying the slightly uncomfortable, yet nice sensation. It was so gentle and caring, that she almost started crying.  
She carefully moved off of Harry, falling limply onto the bed, both men immediately at her sides, stroking her arms, her hair, her thighs. 

„Are you okay, babe?“, Bill asked softly, kissing her and stroking her cheek. 

„Yeah..“, she said raspily. Harry got up to get some water from the ensuite, handing her the glass. „Thanks, honey.“ 

„Jeez, that was…“ Harry started. 

„Yeah.. pretty crazy but awesome.“, Bill finished, smiling.

„You guys are the best.. that was, god. It was really crazy and it did hurt, but I loved it and I already wanna do it again.“, she chuckled. 

„I’m sorry we hurt you..“, Bill said, looking at her with big eyes. 

„Yeah, me too.“, Harry added, stroking her arm with the back of his index finger.

„No, don’t worry. It was the good kinda pain.. you know. I loved it..“, she smiled, looking extremely tired. 

„You wanna go to sleep, love?“, Bill asked softly, stifling a yawn himself.

„Yeah.. sorry.“, she yawned, eyes already falling shut.

„Well.. do, uhm. Do you just wanna stay over? I mean, the bed’s huge..“, Bill asked Harry, suddenly feeling shy again, despite the things they had just shared. 

„Uhm.. if that’s okay? I… yeah, that would be lovely.“, Harry chuckled. „Just gotta clean up a little..“ he pointed at his now soft cock and the used condom. 

„Oh, yeah.. same.“

„I’ll just take the guest bathroom..“, Harry whispered, walking out the door. 

Bill walked into the ensuite, disposing of the condom. After washing his hands, he looked into the mirror, studying his own face while exhaling deeply. What a night… smiling, he walked out into the darkness of the room and climbed into the bed, cuddling up to Sophia. She woke up a little, curling into Bill’s strong arms, kissing his chin and his cheek sleepily.

„Hey love, how are you?“, Bill whispered. 

„ I’m good..“, she whispered, voice sleep laden. „How are you?“

„So good. I love you, Soph.“

„I love you, too. You’re amazing. Did you have fun tonight?“

„Yeah, I did. And even though I’d like to try some more stuff, maybe, sometime.. I just… you’re the one, the only one. I wanted to tell you that..“

She kissed him softly. „I know, Bill. I feel the same way about you.“ After they just cuddled into each other for a few moments, she wondered: „How long was I out for, where’s Harry?“

„He went to the bathroom, ’s gonna stay the night. That okay?“

„Yeah, of course.“, she whispered, just as Harry quietly opened the bedroom door and stepped into the darkness, tiptoeing to the bed, getting under the covers on the empty side of the bed.

„Good night, guys. You’re the best..“, he whispered sleepily. 

„Night Harry.“, they whispered in unison, before all three of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
